


Open the Doors

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [48]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Their relationship has broke open in the tabloids.  The question is, what do they do now?





	Open the Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Day 48 of 50 Days of Pupship: A common enemy

The tabloids screamed once they caught hold of the story of the decade: the relationship between Seto Kaiba and a practically no-name duelist. No mention of Jounouchi making it third in Duelist Kingdom, or into the semi-finals at Battle City. Nope, to them, he was just some low level duelist who had somehow won the heart of Domino's most heartless bachelor.

It was the romance of the century.

"They don't even have my name spelled right!" Jounouchi yelled, reading over the third tabloid from the pile. He and Kaiba were going through them to find any sort of libelous content. Kaiba was decidedly unhappy.

"The photoshopped us holding hands," Kaiba said, looking over another one. "Look. I remember that day because I reminded you several times I didn't do PDA."

"Yeah, I know. Broke my heart," Jounouchi said dryly. "Listen, maybe reading this trash isn't a good idea." He tossed his paper back onto the pile. "They'll make up anything to sell a story."

"Look at this," he said, shoving a picture into Jounouchi's face. "That's security cam footage. Someone on my team sold that to the tabloid." Kaiba's expression was dark. "There's going to be hell to pay."

Jounouchi eased the picture back so he could see it. It was the two of them on Kaiba's balcony, sharing a morning kiss while the sun rose. He remembered that morning well. Seeing it here felt so exposed.

"It's not right. They can't just use whatever."

Kaiba was already talking on the phone. "Isono. I need you to round up all of security. Find out who's responsible for selling cam footage to tabloids."

Jounouchi tossed that one back on the pile and sighed. This wasn't how they'd wanted to come out as a couple. Kaiba had been planning it for months, only to have this burst the story wide open.

Kaiba was still fuming as he hung up the phone, glaring death at the pile of magazines in front of him.

"You know," Jounouchi began, "this might be a good thing anyway."

Kaiba looked at him blankly. "How."

"We don't have to worry about how it's gonna look now," Jounouchi said. "It's already out there. We can just be us. We can go out as a couple and be us no matter what. So they're gonna write about it. Let 'em! We'll still survive."

Kaiba slowly calmed as Jounouchi spoke. He let out a long breath and nodded. "It wasn't how I'd planned."

Jounouchi nudged his shoulder. "I know. But sometimes things just happen. Better to make a deal of it now that it's out than worry about trying to cover it up."

"I suppose you're right," Kaiba said.

"Does this mean I can hold your hand in public now?"

Kaiba gave him a sideways glance and sighed dramatically. "If you must."

Jounouchi grinned. "I must. I'll tether myself to you so you can't get away."

"Oh my god," Kaiba said, rolling his eyes. "That's extra."

"You're extra."

Kaiba leaned over and kissed him just to shut him up.


End file.
